


Sorry to wake you up...

by PrincessClemi



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, The 100 Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessClemi/pseuds/PrincessClemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy fell asleep on the bus, and when he wakes up, a gorgeous blonde has fallen asleep on his shoulder... Yes that's Clarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry to wake you up...

**Author's Note:**

> I have spent most of the day reading Bellarke fanfics (when I should have been working...) and I also keep getting new ideas, so here I am, writing a new story! Hope you like it!

Bellamy was exhausted. It had been a long day. Classes had started at 8am, and studying law obviously wasn't the most relaxing thing ever. But finally the day was over, and he was going home. He deserved some sleep.

Mr. Kane hat kept them for 15 more minutes after the last bell, so he had missed his bus. Luckily, the next one was close.

He went in first, and walked to the back of the bus. He sat, and fell asleep right away.

 

Something was pressed against his shoulders. He opened his eyes to see a gorgeous blonde resting on his shoulder. God, her hair was so beautiful. She seemed to be as exhausted as he was, but sleep made her look so peaceful, and so vulnerable.

He looked outside to see he had missed his stop. That's what happens when you fall asleep on the bus.

He glanced back at the girl, not daring to move. He wanted to let her sleep. She seemed to be about his age, maybe one or two years younger, he couldn't tell. She was probably, a student, like him. He noticed blue stains on her hands, and red ones on her jeans. Probably an art student. He smiled.

It was a pity he couldn't move without risking to wake her up. He could barely see her face, but he couldn't help wanting to see it.

Her hand fell down on his knee. He wasn't sure he could handle it now, this was becoming really awkward. And then he realised that the arm had been keeping her some privacy, but now that it was resting against his thigh, he could see her cleavage. Too much cleavage, he thought. He blushed. And yet he couldn't help noticing how white her skin white, and how soft it looked... He forced himself to look away. The bus was almost empty, but he noticed a few people staring at them. Or rather, staring at her. He felt the urge to protect her. Seems like it was time to wake up the Sleeping Beauty.

He took her hand and put it back on her own knee, but she didn't blink. It took more than just a gentle touch to awake a princess.

He put his hand on her shoulder, and started talking to her, not knowing exactly what to do.

_Hey..._

_Hello?_

_Wake up!_

She opened her eyes. Finally. They were grey, the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. And so close to him. She backed away, and almost hit her head. She looked confused.

 _Hey, hem, sorry I woke you up..._ He didn't know what to say. He could feel his cheeks turning red and looked down. He whispered without thinking.  _Your bra was starting to show off... I mean... You were sleeping on my shoulder... People were looking... I thought you might have missed your stop..._ He was praying she would interrupt him before he blurted out any more nonsense.

 _It's okay_ , she said, her voice hesitant.

He lifted his face, and finally he could look at her. Her cheeks were getting red as well. But she was smiling. And it was the brightest and most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

 _I guess I should thank you..._ she added, more confidently. She was so beautiful, she looked like an angel. He tried to come back to his senses.

 _Ugh, don't listen to my nonsense, princess._  He said. The nicknamed had come out by itself, and once again, he felt his cheeks turning red. He really needed some sleep.  _I mean, I'm sorry..._ He didn't know what to say.

 _It's okay,_ she said once again. She was giggling. He was still blushing. What was wrong with him, he wasn't like this usually.

 _I'm Clarke, by the way_ , she added.

_I'm Bellamy..._

_Well you are a fine pillow, Bellamy_ , she said, still giggling.

He found himself smiling like an idiot.

_And you guessed right, I missed my stop... I guess I'll have to get off and take the next one to go home. Are you getting off?_

_I need to take that one two, if my presence is of your liking..._

_I wouldn't deny the presence of such a comfortable pillow!_

 

They got off. She giggled all way long. He stopped blushing. He made her smile with his silly jokes.

It eventually turned out they both had to get off at the same stop, which made him more happy than it should have. With a little hope, he might see her again.

She waved him goodbye, and a part of him felt sad, as if he was parting with someone he had known forever. He was about to leave for his appartment, only a few blocks away, when he saw her turning back towards him. He couldn't stop his smile.

_I was thinking... Would you care for a drink, mister pillow?_

_It would be a priviledge to have a drink with you, princess._

Maybe he wasn't so tired after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know it would turn out like this when I actually started writing, so I hope it's not too weird or awkward!


End file.
